


In Which Frustration Runs Wild

by BlueFrost



Series: College!AU, but just not the one where they're students [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, LET ME HAVE OZ, Qrow is Dumb, WE JUST GOT HIM BACK, and all the other manga i'm reading rn, and i needed something light after that season, but oz doesn't even know what he wants qrow to be straight with him with, but they're my dummies, let me have this, oz would like qrow to be straight with him, pfft straight, pre-Qrow Branwen/Ozpin, so oz is dumb, the guys are being dumb, they're both being dumb, un-betaed so please bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFrost/pseuds/BlueFrost
Summary: Qrow is stewing in a mood after Ozpin ruins Qrow's attempt at a lunch date, but he still has students to teach and presentations to help them succeed in. Ozpin's gotta come in second right now.But Ozpin doesn't have to know that.Not that he actually notices, anyway.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Ozpin
Series: College!AU, but just not the one where they're students [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1365046
Kudos: 12





	In Which Frustration Runs Wild

Chaperoning a bunch of college students wasn’t something he thought was necessary, these kids were supposed to be considered adults, but that was far out of his pay grade. Either way, this was some of his own students’ first time off the island for a conference that had some of the most prestigious graduate schools seeing their projects and research presentations. It was nerve-wracking for a lot of them.

But Qrow was proud, they had worked hard and done so well to get to where they were, it almost negated the fact that he was stuck with a bunch of them on a plane for the next five hours.

“Mister Branwen! When we’re there do we have to check in and stuff?” A boy’s voice shouted from three aisles behind him.

“‘ _ Do we have to check in _ ?’” Another boy replied before Qrow could, “Were you raised in a barn? Lived without internet? You don’t even know what hotels do? What do you think the inns back home do? Let randos just walk right in?” Sure, the kid was saying exactly what was on Qrow’s mind, but it didn’t mean he had to be such an ass about it.

“Well I thought bigger cities worked differently!”

“I guess all your internet time really does go into just those videos, huh?”

_ What? _

One of the girls sitting in front of Qrow, a sophomore with a very bright future and equally bright personality, turned to face the commotion. “What kind of videos do you watch?”

_ Was that a serious question? _

“The one with all the prawns!”

Qrow felt his blood run cold. How the hell do kids these days have so many euphemisms but still say them with such straight faces?

“I never pegged you for watching National Geographic stuff.”

“Melly, he means por--”

Ozpin’s voice echoed through the cabin, scaring most of the other passengers, whom the kids very conveniently forgot existed. “ _ Please _ . There are young ears here. As well as people who would rather  _ not _ hear your extracurricular activities.” His face - Qrow mused - was red.

The person in the aisle seat beside Qrow snorted a laugh, hand over his mouth as he tried so hard not to let it out. Still there were other people in the plane were loathe to hear the students’ conversation, and parents with kids who looked just about ready to start yelling at them.

“He’s right,” Qrow finally decided to his chaperone-duties and stand up, “we’re in a public space and while it’s okay to goof off in class when we have the time, we have to be respectful of the people around us. They paid for this ride too.”

The boys in the back looked rightfully sheepish and Qrow mentally patted himself on the back (not that he would actually physically do that in front of people) until one of the boy’s needed the last laugh.

“Morris pays for others’ rides too.”

Qrow has pretty good aim, if his shoe hitting that snarky little shit had anything to say about it.

#

Getting to their shuttle, then checking into their hotel was simple enough. Plus they really only needed about seven rooms and everyone had already grouped up to stay together. Some students were mixed around in others groups for their presentations, but for the most part the department was chummy enough that the students got along well enough with each other. Rooming together was never going to be an issue. With Qrow and Ozpin being the two male chaperones and two other women who were retiring after the current school year each staying in their separate rooms, that really only meant there were a total of twenty-one students on the trip.

Qrow flopped down onto his bed, closest to the window of course, as Ozpin claimed the bathroom as soon as they stepped into the elevator. The entire ride up to their room was...awkward to say the least. They had barely talked since last weekend, when Qrow tried asking him to a lunch date. It had about as well as expected, with Ozpin freezing up upon being asked, and saying predictably saying yes,  _ then bringing Glynda with him _ .

Qrow rolled over and screamed into the blankets. It was okay, the shower was running. Qrow was allowed to be frustrated.

Did he read Oz wrong? Did he actually show some interest in him? Was Oz actually some idiot who thinks flirting was being friendly!?

He wasn’t trying to be friendly, dammit! He was trying to be gay with him! Be gay back, Oz!

Qrow wasn’t entirely sure how long he was lying face-down, unsuccessfully smothering his face in the bed’s duvet, but apparently it was long enough for Ozpin to be done with his shower and inform Qrow that they had about ten minutes before they had to be down to for the hotel’s complimentary dinner. 

Qrow waved him off, saying that he would be there when he was ready. The flight exhausted him out and everything.

“Are you sure? I can wait for you.”

The problem after the lunch date was that Qrow was in such a bad mood that Ozpin didn’t know how to be around him. Qrow had given him one-word responses and Ozpin became stilted because of that and then withdrew from him a bit. That put Qrow in a even  _ worse _ mood and here they were.

“It’s okay, I’m just beat.” Qrow turned his head so that his face was no longer being suffocated and he was now looking at Oz -

He promptly buried his face again at the sight of Oz. He didn’t have those dumb little glasses on and his hair was still a bit shaggy from being towel-dried. He couldn’t face Oz now! He was still a bit mad at him! But that endearing little confused expression on his face when Qrow looked at him would haunt him for the rest of the night! With his hair all in his face -- moreso than usual -- and adorable.

While Qrow was trying to calm himself down, he had barely heard Oz speak to him in a soft voice before leaving the room. It was only when the door clicked shut that Qrow snapped out of it and threw himself up, finding that he was alone.

#

Ozpin came across the other female chaperone in the elevator. Cassia’s room was a floor up and it seemed that she had come down by herself. At Ozpin’s confused face, Cassia waved him off.

“I told Amaria to go on without me since I was going to take a while getting ready. And who knows what those kids could get into if none of us are watching them.”

Ozpin chuckled. “You should have more faith in them.”

“Just like we thought they could handle the baggage claim carousel without us?”

“There was absolutely no way to predict that any one of them would actually try to ride their suitcase.  _ Absolutely _ no way.”

“Except that there was a way.”

The two fell silent at the faint sound of yelling coming from the floor they were approaching. Oh no. No no no no no. What  _ else _ could they get into?

#

Qrow groaned as he stepped off the elevator. Ozpin had texted him, quite urgently to hurry to the lobby. Of course it would be the underclassmen acting like idiots. Probably goaded on by a senior. There was Ozpin, speaking with one of the hotel associates, more than likely trying not to get them kicked out. Qrow marched over to his students, letting his displeasure show on his face (not that that was difficult), trying to find the guiltiest one out of the five who were sitting in front of Amaria.

“This is what happens when our department gets along. Each one of you gets the great idea of getting someone else into trouble.” Amaria said, eyeing a girl who sat just on her right. “None of this. You can act up during the day time. Even better maybe even when we’re outside, when it’s not ten at night and people aren’t trying to get some sleep. This hotel is close enough to the convention center and are probably trying to rest before presentations start tomorrow.”

“If we end up losing our stay here,” Qrow decides to pitch in, “we’re going to have push our flight up and miss your presentations. You all worked hard to get here. Don’t ruin it all just because you got a little bit giddy.” He looked over his shoulder at Ozpin and who now guesses is the hotel manager. “You all might be having fun, but if this is something that makes the hotel staff not want to accept reservations from schools, then other students won’t be able to come here later on. You can’t go and be selfish like. Go apologise. Own up to it and show them that you can actually be responsible.”

Amaria and Qrow stepped aside as their students made their way to the hotel manager, Amaria shooting Qrow a grin.

“‘Show them that you can be responsible’”, She laughed, “that’s rich coming from you.”

“Can you not let the students hear that?”

“ _ Please _ . Everyone already knows that you’re the department’s real wild child.”

“I’m trying here.”

They watched as their students surrounded the manager and Ozpin, the former of which tried keeping a stern face as the kids apologised to her. Ozpin and the hotel manager waved them off to the direction of the elevators. The manager then turned back to Ozpin, gave him a tight smile and walked off.

“I thought Oz was supposed to be good with people.” Qrow muttered to Amaria as Ozpin headed over to them. “Dinner is still going on, right? We should get something to eat before it ends.”

“I already ate before this disaster, so you two have fun.” Amaria gave Qrow a sneaky little grin over Ozpin’s shoulder at Qrow as she walked away and Qrow.

The two stood in front of each other for a minute, Qrow unsure if Ozpin was even comfortable around him anymore. He basically ignored Ozpin for the better part of a week, that was usually not how adults handled situations and most definitely would make anyone awkward. Qrow kept his gaze directed at the painting that was easily viewable behind Ozpin, just over his left shoulder. Ozpin narrowed his eyes at Qrow, trying to figure him out, but Qrow was sure that he wouldn’t. Hell, if he brought Glynda to what was supposed to be their date then there was no way he could figure out whatever this was.

“Let’s go.” Ozpin finally said. “I know you’re hungry.”

“I bet you think you know everything.”

“What was that?”

Shitshitshitshitshit _ shitshitshit _ .

Qrow looked Ozpin in the eye. “I said --”

“Food’s almost all gone!” One of their students, Qrow couldn’ tell who it was, knocked into him. “You better hurry!”

Ozpin blinked in surprise, put his hands on Qrow’s shoulders to spin him around and push him towards the dining hall. “Whatever this is can wait. We need dinner before bed. I know the last time you ate was breakfast and we probably won’t have enough time before setting up the presentations to really have a good breakfast.”

“This is pretty important.”

“Then you can say it while we’re getting food.”

Qrow squirmed his way out of Ozpin’s hold and spun around to stop him. “Oz! I --”

“Sorry sir!” A hotel employee called out. “Dinner’s over. We stopped serving already!”

The pit that budded in his stomach caved in on itself at those words and Qrow could feel the irritation coming off Ozpin, who he knew was just as hungry as he was.

#

Which was how Qrow found himself sitting across from Ozpin at a fastfood restaurant near their hotel at eleven at night.

Well, in the end, Qrow got his meal with Ozpin. Just not the way he wanted.

Too bad there wasn’t much traffic around the area during this time. He’d walk right into it. Just like he walked into this shit show.

**Author's Note:**

> Please accept this!


End file.
